Software for displaying content data represented by electronic comics on a smartphone, a tablet terminal and the like has become widespread. There is a case that a user of a smartphone, a tablet terminal and the like refers content data which includes language information other than one's native language. There is also a case that the letter information (character string) included in an image data is difficult to be read caused by the small display screen area of the mobile terminal like the smartphone or tablet terminal. Assuming such a using condition, the technique for displaying a caption data with an image data on the screen is known.
For providing an electronic comic to a user in the case where the language used in the electronic comic is not the native language of the user, the language described on the electronic comic is required to be translated to the other language for displaying. As a method for realizing this, there is a method of directly processing the image data of the electronic comic delivered to the mobile terminal such as the smartphone or tablet terminal. In this method, for newly generating the image data of the electronic comic for the other language, the letter image of the translation destination language is generated, and the image is pasted on the original language (language before translation) in the speech balloon region of the electronic comic.
For using this method, since a new image data is generated by arranging a translated language data on the original image data using image editor software and the like so that the lettering cost is needed. Namely, the costs for various processing such as an adjustment of sentences for placing them in the speech balloon of the electronic comic, and the review of the font or the character size are needed. Further, in the newly generated image data of the electronic comic, the letter information of the translation destination language is generated as an image data, so that the generated file becomes a comparative size with the image data of the original electronic comic. Therefore, it is difficult to suppress the delivery cost and the storage cost for the user who desires to receive the same electronic comic by a plurality of languages.
Japanese Patent Application Publication JP2002-251279A (Patent Literature 1) is an example of the prior art documents in the field of the present invention.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication JP2002-251279A (Patent Literature 1), an invention of a delivery system which delivers a content including an image and letters is disclosed. The content of this invention is managed by: an image data; a letter data linked to the image data; and the linking data of the image data and the letter data. The display terminal of this invention displays, with the display of the image data on an image display region, the letter data linked by the control data on the letter display region separated from the image display region on a same screen.
In the smartphone, the tablet terminal and the like, a caption display technique which can use the screen of the limited size as effective as possible in displaying a caption corresponding to an image data, and achieves a high operability is required.